The Value Of Love
by Jinny-Gurl
Summary: Jinny falls for a new guy at the division, but he may not be as healthy as he pretends.


When Rick got a part time job at the Division, he was just trying to feed himself and pay doctor bills until he went into the hospital for the last time. But an attraction brought him to Jinny and he decided to risk it. The first time he asked her out, he was turned down. Not that he really cared. It was going to end soon anyway. Still, something told him to try again.  
  
Rick walked into the Division and over to Jinny's desk. "Hi." Jinny looked up at him and sighed. "Back again I see." He grinned at her enthusiasm and knelt on the floor. "Yup. I got tickets to a ballet so I was hoping you had a good suicide method."  
  
Jinny looked at him and grinned a little. "Go to the ballet. That'll bore you to death." Laughing, he took the tickets out of his pocket and ripped them in half. "I'd rather not die before I need to. So, are you busy tonight?" She thought for a second. "No, but I could change that if you are going to ask me out again." He laughed a little bit and knelt closer whispering in her ear. "Pwity pweeze? I'm a nice guy I pwomise." Jinny laughed a little bit, then got serious. "That's the problem." Rick grinned. "Then I'm a mean guy. Whatever you want I'll be just go out with me." She smiled. "Fine I'll go out with you." He grinned. "Dinner or a movie?" She looked him in the eye. "I was thinking that you'd walk me to my car." He was surprised at this. "That's it?" She grinned. "Well, what did you expect?" "Maybe an actual date?" Jinny stopped grinning. "Fine." He smiled. "Walk me home then." He stopped smiling and shook his head. "That's not a date." Jinny grinned. "It is to me." Giving up he looked her in the eye. "Fine. But for the second date can I walk you around the park first?" Laughing, Jinny shook her head. "How about dinner instead?" He grinned and nodded. "Fine. I like a woman who can ask a guy out." He laughed a little, stood and walked back to his desk.  
  
Later that evening, after work. Rick was getting ready to pick Jinny up at the address she gave him. He put on a dark blue shirt with khakis and the silver necklace he always wore underneath his shirt. Not that he thought it was cool or anything, it was just necessary. That necklace would become very valuable to Jinny. He walked out of his door and climbed into his black Saturn. He turned it on and drove towards Jinny's apartment building. She was sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for that knock that meant that Rick was there and ready. She started to shake a little so she stood up, walked over to a drawer, and took a bottle out. After taking a swig of the pinkish- brown liquid inside, she returned it to the drawer and took her seat on the couch. She heard a knock and stood up to open the door. Rick stood waiting outside holding a single white rose. She swung the door open and saw him standing there looking very handsome. "Hey." He smiled a little bit. "Hi." He brought the rose from behind his back. "Oh, uh, this is for you." She took the rose and smiled a little bit. "Uh, thanks." He looked down shyly. "Your welcome." Rick took Jinny's arm and they walked out to his car. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She climbed in. "Thanks." "You're welcome." He walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. He started the car and drove off. Jinny looked over at him. "Why do you always wear that necklace? If you don't mind that is." Rick looked into the rearview mirror then at Jinny, then at the road. "I have to. It's a medic alert pendant." Jinny nodded. "Why do you need it?" Rick sighed. "I didn't want to tell you so soon, but I guess it's your right to know. Jinny. I'm dying." Jinny looked at him in shock. "What?" Rick pulled into the parking lot of their destination. "I'm dying. I have leukemia." As Rick parked, Jinny let what he had just said sink in. "I. I don't know what to say." Rick opened his door and climbed out, then walked over to Jinny's side and opened her door for her. "Say anything but 'I'm sorry'. I don't want anyone's pity." Jinny got out of the car and she looked into his eyes. "Alright. but instead of dinner, could we go somewhere and talk?" Rick nodded. "Whatever you want." They got back into the car and drove to the bay bridge. Jinny looked over at him. "I'm guessing you come here a lot too?" He nodded. "I have a lot to think about. It's a peaceful place." Jinny smiled. "I agree. I love it here." Rick turned the car off and looked down at the keys in his hands. "Sometimes. sometimes I think there's no point you know? Just waking up every morning knowing that you're gonna die. Just living each day thinking 'what if the doctor was wrong? What if this is my last day?' ya know?" He trailed off as tears streamed down his cheeks. Jinny had never seen him upset before, and it scared her. "There is a point Rick. Each day that you're alive you change someone's life for the better." He looked at her. "That may be. But when I die think of all that I leave behind. Each day I live, each day I make new friends I make more people to feel pain when I die." Jinny shook her head. "Everyone will miss you, but you still have time." She brought her hand up to his cheek. "Think of all that you can do during the time you still have." Rick looked down. "A month. I have a month. They can't find a donor of the same blood type as me. That's why I'm dying. No one cares." Jinny moved her hand from his cheek and took his hand. "I care." He smiled. "Thank you Jinny."  
  
As they walked along the edge of the bay, looking up at the stars, Jinny thought about what would happen when Rick did die. She also thought about his not being able to find a donor. "Rick, what about your family. Can't they be donors?" Rick shook his head. "I'm adopted. Orphaned actually." Jinny looked down feeling sorry for him. "Oh." Rick nodded. "Well, my adoptive family is good enough for me. What about you? What's your family like?" Jinny looked down, then up at the night sky. She sighed. "I was wondering when you were gonna get to that. I have two brothers. Casey and John jr. Casey's gay and John beat him up because of it. There's a constant feud goin on between them." He looked down. "What about your parents?" She sighed again. "My mom killed herself when I was 14. After that, my dad started drinking more heavily then he used to." Rick looked over at her and noticed a tear falling down her face. He reached up and wiped it away. "Everyone has their ups and downs in life. It may seem you have more downs then everyone else, but you don't. Everyone is eventually equalized." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Rick."  
  
AN: ok. review and tell me whatcha think! *grins* I don't own td. but if I did. ID KNOW NANCY!!! And id put ewan mcgregor on it but. nvm. 


End file.
